


Disneyworld // Milex

by Tlspenthusiast



Category: Milex - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, Miles takes Al to disneyworld :'), SO MUCH FLUFF, im proud of this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlspenthusiast/pseuds/Tlspenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles takes Alex to Disneyworld</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disneyworld // Milex

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is supposed to be hella fluffy and cute ahhh
> 
> Also I apologize if this sucks

Miles jerked awake, his alarm startling him. He groaned quietly, not wanting to wake his boyfriend, Alex, who had miraculously slept through the alarm. Miles carefully untangled himself from Alex, and, as quietly as he could, slipped out the room and into the kitchen.

Today, Miles and Alex were flying to Florida, and were going to spend the weekend at Disneyworld - a place Alex had always wanted to go.

Miles figured Alex would wake up as soon as he smelt food, so he put some bacon on the stove to start cooking. He put a record on, too, hoping that that would get Alex up. They still had six hours until their flight, but Miles always liked to be early, just in case. (Or maybe it was the crippling fear of missing a flight and being stuck somewhere...)

Jut as planned, Alex appeared in the kitchen minutes later, humming along to the Nirvana record Miles had on. Miles always loved how Alex looked in the mornings; his long hair all ruffled and messy and a too-big t-shirt hanging off his shoulders. Miles thought it was beautiful.

"G'mornin', beautiful," Miles greeted with a grin, handing Alex a stack of pancakes and some bacon. Alex's eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the breakfast.

Miles sat down on a stool next to Alex's in front of the breakfast bar/island. "Ya gonna eat some, Mi?" Alex asked through a mouthful of pancake. Miles shook his head. "Nah, Love, I never really have an appetite before flights." Alex nodded, and focused back on his bacon.

~~ 

Miles sighed, trying to calm his nerves. Alex's head was resting on his shoulder, Alex fast asleep. They were on the plane, which was about to take off. The flight would be a long one; they were flying from London to Orlando. Miles leaned his head against the window, and looked at his boyfriend sleeping on him. Alex was quite peaceful when asleep, and Miles smiled.

 

Throughout the flight, Mile slept a total of two hours. There was a lot of turbulance, which woke Alex up. Alex got quite scared of the bumps, leading to Miles holding him tightly, kissing his head occasionally. The man sitting next to them had been watching them the entire time, which had freaked Miles out a little, but he brushed it off. 

The plane finally landed around midnight, and Alex was sleeping again. Miles shook him softly. "We're here, Al! Wake up, baby," he whispered. Alex's eyes fluttered a bit as he opened them, an excited gleam in his eyes. 

Miles had to almost drag a groggy Alex through the airport. Alex was definitely excited, just not awake. Miles was getting quite sleepy too, so they stopped at a coffee shop in the food court.

The two of them sat across from each other in slience, drinking their coffees and simply smiling at each other. Once Alex had chugged the rest of the drink, he let out a raspy, "Thanks, Mi, for takin' me here." "Oh, anythin' for you, babydoll," Miles answered, smiling at the end. Alex blushed at the nickname. 

When they eventually got outside, the two were unpleasantly surprised by the blast of humidity in the June air. This was Florida, after all. Miles waved down a taxi, and told the driver where to go as they got in.

When they finally arrived, Miles was surprised to find that the gates were operating 24/7, which was great, cause then they could get into their hotel even at 2:30 in the morning. Miles grinned as he led Alex to the room he booked, knowing he would like it. He took his time unlocking the door, teasing Alex, who was rather hyper after his awfully caffinated coffee and all the candy he ate on the plane. 

"C'moooon, Miiii, just open the dooor," he whined quietly to not wake up the other residents. Miles laughed and opened the door, turning to see his boyfriend's reaction. Alex gasped as he stepped into the room.

The hotel room was seafoam green, with a giant window looking down onto the park. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, with a big TV on a dresser in front of this. "Mi..." he trailed off. "Damn, how much money did ya put into this, Love?" "Don't worry 'bout that, Al."

Despite wanting to check out the room and wander around the hotel, the both of them were jetlagged and exhausted. Miles picked up Alex and spun around, swinging himself and Alex onto the bed. Alex was a giggly mess, delirious from the sleepiness and still on a bit of a sugar high.

They ended up falling asleep ontop the mountain of blankets, Alex cuddled up into Miles's chest. They slept until two the next day, and Miles would've slept longer if Alex didn't wake him up excitedly. "Miii, wake up, we gotta go do stuff!" He groaned.

Miles yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Alright, just wait for me to get dressed, then we'll go do stuff, okay?" He mumbled groggily. "Mhm! And sorry for wakin' ya, I'm just anxious," Alex added. "It's alright, Love," Miles reassured and kissed Alex's cheek.

 

"The first thing we need to do," Miles said as they walked out the hotel, "is get those little Mickey hats!" Alex nodded and laughed, and Miles put his arm around him. 

Alex had his hair tied up in a bun, making it difficult to put the headband on, but he managed to. He made Miles take pictures, and he did the same.

"Mi, this is the best day ever!" Alex exclaimed as he skipped around the street, hand-in-hand with a very smiley Miles. Alex got hyper pretty easily, and after an ice cream, two cotton candies, and countless sodas, he was pretty jacked up. Miles found it adorable. "Slow down, babe, you're goin' at the speed of light!" 

Miles had to drag Alex onto half of the roller coasters, to Alex's great protests, but they ended up having a blast on all of them. By dinnertime, Alex had won two stuffed Disney characters and Miles had a bagful of souvenirs. They were both tired from skipping around the park all day, and they'd ridden pretty much every ride.

~~

Trudging back into their hotel, Alex and Miled held hands lazily. Miles was surprised he didn't have a full six-pack from all the walking they'd done, and Alex was sunburned like crazy. Miles groaned. "That was fun, wasn't it, Love?" He asked as they got into their room.

"Mi, that was the best day ever! But next time, can we remember sunscreen?"


End file.
